The Twilight 25, Round 5
by rarehabit
Summary: A challenge to, within three months, write 25 one-shots and/or drabbles based on as many word and picture prompts. Main characters, and main pairing if and when there's love involved: Edward and Jasper   Contains SLASH.
1. Prompt 15 : I'm sorry

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own. All creative rights to the characters and all things Twilight belong to their original author.  
>No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made from these stories and no laptop keys were, so far, harmed in the making of them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 15 (I'm sorry)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Jasper  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><em>If I could lie here and look at you all night,<em>

_perhaps tomorrow won't come after all._

_Please, my heart, just let me watch you sleep._

_Let me remember you like this, peacefully resting, _

_let it comfort me when eternal rest hovers at my door._

_And I can pretend I'll be forever dreaming of you._

_I'm sorry if I had to leave.  
>I love you, my Edward.<em>

Edward clutched the journal he'd found yesterday to his chest, trying not to fall apart; not again.  
>Waking up alone was almost unbearable, the thought of Jasper never waking up again too painful.<p> 


	2. Prompt 20: Vanish

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 20 (vanish)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper & Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>My hands are clutching his ass, thumbs on either side of the crack spreading him open for me as much as possible.<p>

I've barely entered him and the sight of my foreskin bunched up, just waiting to join the head of my dick already inside, makes me groan.

I feel a rush of anticipation I haven't experienced in a while and, watching our bodies connect, I feel a shiver go through me. We've never barebacked before..

He pushes against me impatiently and, taking a deep breath, I slowly ease my hips forward and watch my cock vanish inside him.

Fuck.


	3. Prompt 02: Broken Wine Glass

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 2 (broken wine glass)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Rosalie, Jasper/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts 

* * *

><p>Oh for heaven's sake, not again!<p>

I'm sorely reminded why I only visit twice a year – you know, those times of the year when I've conveniently forgotten that I'm allergic to.. _noise_.

Don't get me wrong, I heart my brother.. but that does not mean that I, or is probably exactly why I don't, want to sit here listening to Jasper fucking his cohabitant boyfriend into the mattress. Or wherever they're doing it.. Ugh, I hope it's not the couch again.

Gawd, Edward's so vocal I'm surprised he hasn't screamed any of their fancy wine glasses to pieces yet. 

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER~AN:** _I do not own. All creative rights to the characters and all things Twilight belong to their original author. No copyright infringement is intended. _

_No profit is made from these stories and the only thing harmed in the making of this one was my sleeping pattern__, as I was (highly involuntarily) listening to my neighbours having not-so-quiet-at-all sex while writing this.. Don't want to begrudge other people their _fun_, but.. It was 1:30 am. On a Wednesday. My alarm clock was set to go off at 4:30. They were at it for, on and off, about three hours. And I couldn't find my headphones.. **end of whinge** _

_Ah well, at least I got some inspiration and a drabble or two out of it - hope you enjoyed. :) _


	4. Prompt 24: Man In Woods

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 24 (man in woods)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts 

* * *

><p>Empty.<p>

..but it's an emptiness filled with.. Something. So I guess empty is not really how I'm feeling.

The woods are unusually colorless. I can't remember walking out here.

Hollow. Perhaps that's why the wind is blowing right through me. But then; a void can't be full of something either, can it?

Empty.

I wonder why I'm barefoot.

Fragile. Not how I'm feeling, but the skin of what's saturating the non-emptiness.

Why didn't I put on a shirt? Oh.. Shoes are in my left hand. Not that it's cold. I don't think.

Detached. Betrayed. Hurt. Confused. Discarded..

He.. No.

Empty. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Thank you for reading. :)_

_I'd really like to know what you think of my writing - the good, the bad and/or the ugly - so please leave a comment in the little review box thingy. I won't hold it against you if you don't, you'll still get a cupcake before the end of the challenge – but there'll be extra sugar for those who do._


	5. Prompt 21: Lifesaver

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 21 (lifesaver)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts 

* * *

><p>I'm pretty close to being drunk off my ass and I've just cut my finger pretty bad on one of those sharp-edged mushroom can lid thingy things.<p>

Doesn't stop me from grinning like a mad man at the wound, watching the blood ooze out of it. It hurts like all hell though..

Haha, and it's making Alice gag - guess I won't be getting any help from her with either the injury or the spaghetti sauce.

Thankfully her brother is home and Edward's both sober and a real lifesaver, doctor-to-be that he is.

My hero, he'll patch me right up.


	6. Prompt 06: Ambivalence

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own. All creative rights to the characters and all things Twilight belong to their original author. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made from these stories and the only thing harmed during the making of this one was my ground floor neighbour's kitchen window(s) – not my fault! 

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 6 (ambivalence)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper  
>Rating: K+<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts 

* * *

><p>Brussels.<p>

This has got to be on of the most boring places I've ever visited – I'm ambivalent about it at best.

Yeah, sure, I've had some pretty great Belgian ale, but other than that?

Not to mention, they speak French here.

Now; I don't mind the French, but the language? I'll never get it..

However, Edward does and he loves this city, so I'm just going to stuff my mouth full with waffles and, chewing, keep it shut.

There's really only one thing I'm enjoying – a sparkling Edward.

Bonus? I get to French kiss that smile of his. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ I actually like Brussels, what little I've seen of it. I had a really bad cold when I was there and spent most of the time in my hotel room (..reading fan fiction |:. rolls eyes .:| TG for free WiFi..) so I never got to experience much of the city. And the weather was overcast and windy, which – combined with illness – made most things look different shades of grey. Think I'm one of few tourists who've been there without ever seeing the Manneken Pis.. Anywhoo, my inspiration for this drabble – apart from the prompt – was the boringness I felt while being there.**end of waffle**_


	7. Prompt 17: Lick

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 17 (lick)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts 

* * *

><p>A tiny thing of a tongue licks my hand once, <em>one time<em>, and I'm a goner.

Being snuggled up against by the furry little fluff ball that 'kissed' me makes the decision even easier.

I'd never forgive myself if I walked away without the little gal, she's just told me I'm her human.

I know what Edward's reaction will be when I bring our new family member home; he'll shake his head and roll his eyes, but I know he'll fall in love soon enough.

I'm sure she'll love Edward too.

Who cares that we're guys? This bunny's too sweet!


	8. Prompt 09: Friction

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 9 (friction)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Alice  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"<em>Frère Jacques, frère Jacques, dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?"<em>

"Alice, will you please STOP!" I snap in a harsh whisper and glare at her.

I do not know what she's trying to hide, nor do I care.

She's been doing this for the past five hours, in every imaginable language, and there's no escape.

I would have run far away from her had we not been stuck on an airplane.

Of course, she just smiles angelically at me and continues singing in her mind.

"_Jaakko kulta, Jaakko kulta. __Herää jo? Herää jo?"_

Great, we're back to Finnish. My favorite..

I wish **she'd** finish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _There. Two potentially very pr0ny prompts turned un-schmexy in one night. |:. mission accomplished .:|_

_Though, an Edward rubbed the wrong way is better than an Edward not rubbed at all, right?_

_But why, oh why, does the Open Office Word Count Tool count "" as one word? Remove the ""s from this drabble and there are 100 words, put them back and there are 103.._


	9. Prompt 10: Insipid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 10 (insipid)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: K+<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Grandmother's visiting from England this Christmas.<p>

I'll be drinking more tea this holiday than is tolerable, because "_Edward, really. Tea time is family time._", and listening to words like "porridge" and "anti-clockwise" and "speciality" for two weeks.

Out comes the china teapot and our very best, and only, china teacups; because only the very best is good enough, "_Mugs, Esme, dear? Really._", and mom'll buy "proper British tea" – Twinings of London Earl Grey – at the local Thriftway, because "_American tea, dear? Really. May as well drink tepid water._"

Milk added first, "_Really._", and "biscuits" as the only sweetener.

Disgusting.

Really.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I love England, so if you're English.. Please, don't box my ears for making Edward's nan an English tea fanatic "really" lady. She is, after all, in my mind – and Edwards, apart from the tea bit – a lovely tea fanatic._

_Twinings is one of few tea companies that are Royal Warrant Holders of the British Royal Family._


	10. Prompt 18: Pitch

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 18 (pitch)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper  
>Rating: K+<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I wake up with a jerk and a snort.<p>

How manly of me.

The sound of rain smattering against glass right next to my ear is annoying and disorienting – and probably what woke me up.

I try looking out of whatever window it is that I'm leaning against; the view is not the only thing smudged, so I rub my eyes hard to clear them.

At first I don't really understand why my entire body feels stiff and sore, but then I remember.

I was kicked out last night and, with nowhere else to go, had to pitch a windshield.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Sleeping in a car; never comfortable._

_Thanks for reading!_


	11. Prompt 08: Daydream

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 8 (daydream)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper & Emmett  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Dude, stop dreaming the day away.."<p>

I wish. More like dreading.

"..or we'll be stuck here all night."

No shit.

And thank God.

"Dude, you in there?"

Emmett raps his knuckles against my forehead, chuckling all the while.

Cheery bastard.

I glare and almost tell him to eff off, but none of this is his fault.

I sigh and nod my head.

He gives me a concerned look.

"You okay?"

"Yeah", I mutter and wave him off.

Not that he cares.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" I give him the most exasperated look I can muster. "I'm fine."

Not.

"Okay."

Not really.


	12. Prompt 07: Clandestine

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 7 (clandestine)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Saturday, 6 am.<p>

Edward's having a damn snoregasm next to me again..

No amount of pillows in the universe can drown out the sound of yet another concerto playing from the general vicinity of his uvula.

They may choke one of us though, enough to put me out of my misery.

I groan and turn over, trying to escape the resonant torture, but to little avail.

I reach for my phone and scroll through my music.

Times like these it's an easy pick and soon "Living Dead", off Entombed's album "Clandestine", is blaring from the earphones.

Sweet death metal oblivion.


	13. Prompt 05: Snowy Tree

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 5 (snowy tree)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper  
>Rating: K+<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Winter has been late in coming this year.<p>

It's the day before New Years and finally, after two days of heavy downfall, the ground and trees are covered with a thick layer of snow, and the five of us are at long last able to head out into the forest for our traditional "first snow of the season" picnic.

Emmett's bringing everything needed for starting a fire; Alice and Rosalie are making hot chocolate; and Edward's most likely experimenting with bread, peanut butter, and fruit again.

Me, I'm the lazy bastard of the bunch.

Someone's gotta bring the marshmallows, right?


	14. Prompt 04: Messy Bed

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 4 (messy bed)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Jasper & Carlisle  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Oooh, and boys.."<p>

We're trying to say goodnight, while dad's trying to wave a finger at us, just to make sure we're paying attention.

"Reememberrr.. No balloons, nooo party!"

He grins, not mindful in the slightest that he's teasing us, quite intimately, in front of all the friends and neighbors enjoying our annual Christmas party.

"Thanks dad, I'll make sure Jasper reminds you of this when you've sobered up."

My imperturbable boyfriend only chuckles though, apparently in on the Embarrass Edward Conspiracy, and winks at my inebriated father.

"Don't worry Carlisle, we've got plenty enough to party till next year."


	15. Prompt 19: Tingle

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 19 (tingle)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper & Emmett  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"OMPH!"<p>

He'd had the wind knocked right out of him and had to struggle for a couple of moments to get some much-needed oxygen into his aching lungs.

Lying on his back in the grass, body tingling unpleasantly from the impact, he glared up at his attacker.

"What the hell, Emmett!" he yelled at the person standing over him, laughing like a madman.

"Falling that hard for me, Jas?" Emmett asked, tongue-in-cheek, having almost regained his composure; though he couldn't help chortling a little at the image of an irate Jasper screaming at him from the ground.

"In your dreams."


	16. Prompt 01: Waving From Car

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 1 (waving from car)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice, Rosalie, Edward/Jasper  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Jeez, do these guys have no sense of propriety? Mom's watching!<p>

Not that she can really see anything, but still..

We're going on a road trip, with Rosalie as our designated driver for the first 140 miles, and I'm happily leaning out of the car window to wave goodbye to mom, when I hear Rosalie snort unladylike.

So, of course I have to look..

And there they are; Edward's sprawled all over the back seat with Jasper sprawled all over _him_, sucking face.

I feel sorry for Bella, she'll be the one sharing that space with the amazing(ly) randy twosome.


	17. Prompt 23: Couple Covering Eyes

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 23 (couple covering eyes)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"First kiss?" he asks me.<p>

I give him a pointed look.

"All right," he laughs and amends, "with a girl?"

"Alice." I say without preamble.

I try to keep a straight face, but his astonishment makes it difficult.

"Alice, as in tha.. my sister Alice?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It was before we, you and I, got serious. She knew I had a crush on you. I wanted to know what it's like, kissing a girl, and she sort of.. volunteered?"

"And?"

"Well," I snicker, "we had to cover each other's eyes before I could do it."


	18. Prompt 13: Goodbye Summer 2011

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 13 (goodbye summer 2011)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Jasper  
>Rating: K+<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>The summer's almost over and I can't wait for Jasper to get back home.<p>

He's been spending the last month of the break at his grandparents in Texas, while I've been stuck in boring Forks.

And, yes, I'll gladly admit that I've been pining for him like the lovestruck seventeen year old that I am, driving my family insane in the process.

All I can say is TGFI.

We've been Skyping every night, and yesterday he pulled out his guitar and serenaded me – in Spanish! – with 'Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú'.

A sappy Jasper makes a happy Edward.

* * *

><p>'Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú' by Ricky Martin: www[dot]youtube[dot]comwatch?v=p9_Tudgl8KE

or, in English, 'The best thing about me is you': www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=kzxoQ9rbDAA


	19. Prompt 22: Butterfly

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 22 (butterfly)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Edward  
>Rating: K+<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Jasper?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Can we go catch butterflies again t'morrow?"

"Yeah, of cou'se Edwa'd."

"Okay. But Jasper?"

"Mhmm."

"We'll put them back up in the air again though, right? We won't be mean to 'em?"

"Yeah, we won't hu't them. Now, you hug Bunny and I'll hug you and we'll go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay. G'night, Jasper."

"Go'night, Edwa'd."

And as Jasper snuggled up against Edward's back, one arm pillowing Edward's head and the other protectively wrapped around his waist, he knew, though only being four years old, that he had all he could ever want right there in his arms.


	20. Prompt 12: Sitting in tree

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 12 (sitting in tree)  
>Pen Name: rarehabit<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Trees can be good for a lot of things; climbing in, hiding behind, seeking shelter below, chopping down for firewood.<p>

The tree that we're in is especially good for.. sitting.

Edward leaning against the trunk with his legs spread wide apart over two thick branches; and me sitting across another wide branch a couple of feet below, facing him, feet and knees braced against the trunk, leaning against his uncovered groin.

It's the perfect place for giving a blow job, without anyone else seeing what you're up to or hearing Edward's load moaning, while rubbing yourself against the rough bark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ With less than two hours left to complete the challenge, I reluctantly have to admit defeat. ..with only five prompts left.. *grumbles*** **It's been fun though! _

_Thank you to all who have read my little drabbles, I hope you've enjoyed them; and extra large cupcakes to all who have reviewed (or are about to) – I'm sorry I still haven't answered all of them – you're the icing on my New Years cake!_

_An extra special thank you to **ooza** for keeping the challenge going; I'm looking forward to Round 6._

_And lastly; Happy New Year everybody, have a great 2012!_


End file.
